In an aspiration assembly for extracting an oocyte from a follicle, a needle and tube assembly is used to aspirate an oocyte into a sample tube. The aspiration assembly has a bung which fits into the sample tube and usually there are two apertures through the bung one for the aspirated fluid tubing and the other for tubing connected to a vacuum source.
Before such an aspiration assembly can be used it is important to be able to flush liquid media through the aspiration assembly to check for patency and to remove air from the assembly. One example of a clinical application would be to refill the ovarian follicle and to allow for re-aspiration of the follicular contents. This is done with the aim of using the flow of the pressurised fluid to assist in retrieving the oocyte cumulus complex.
Conventionally flushing and pressurising has been done by placing the tip of a syringe over the inlet tubing and injecting liquid through the inlet tubing to the needle. A problem exists in obtaining a good seal around the inlet tubing and it is towards improving the seal and making the device more convenient to use that the present invention is directed.
Although the invention will be discussed in relation to an application for an aspiration assembly it is to be realised the invention is not so limited but may be used for other applications where similar types of problems exist.